


forever Lost

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another AU-fanfic from "Pharaoh's Tale" with Yukai, taking place in the world of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Wooo crossover. Another really old work (2004).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage One

It was just an ordinary day for me. Get up, glance at the door with all the knocking and hearing Tsuzuki yelling for me to wake up and then getting dressed and ready for work. I ignored the knocking like always and took the usual route through the kitchen to the bathroom and turned on the water.

 

After washing my face, I dried it, like always. I walked back into my room, pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. Walked to a dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved purple button-up shirt. After sliding this on, I button it up and pulled on my tan over coat. After returning to the kitchen to pick up an apple, I slip my gun into its holster and attach it to my belt at my back.

 

Taking several bites out the apple I walk towards the door and sit down, pulling on my socks and shoes. I stand back up, take another bite out of the apple and open the door.

 

“About time, Hisoka-kun,” Tsuzuki yells at me. I simply roll my eyes, chewing and swallowing the apple that’s in my mouth. Tsuzuki begins another lecture on how I should already be up.

 

Can’t he understand it yet? I’m sixteen years old, well old enough to have heard over two hundred of the same topic lecture. I simply rolled my eyes and finished my apple.

 

“You’re the one who’s late,” I say, coming out and closing the door.

 

Tsuzuki begins to walk off, “Well, I saw this bakery on the way, because I was taking a different route this time to get here. So, I went in and began to taste-test the food…”

 

I shrug and walk past him, annoyed by his stupid excuse, even if it was true. “Forget it. Let’s just go.”

 

After being halfway Tsuzuki puts his arm around my shoulder and says, “How about a good-morning kiss, Hisoka-chan?”

 

Annoyed even more, I push off his arm and yell in his face, “Baka! Keep those damn lips away.” I walk on faster, grumbling in my mind at how much I hate him. I begin to grumble at my job and then even being dead, but then again why should I care? I really had nothing going for me while being alive. At least that idiot, Tsuzuki lived to be twenty-five before coming here.

 

We continue our walk, Tsuzuki trying to apologize like always. We soon arrive at a huge business building. The place where Tsuzuki and I work. We go in and Tsuzuki offers me the elevator. I shrug like always and begin my seven-floor trek up the stairs, while he takes the elevator.

 

I arrive at the floor first and head into our office. Tsuzuki and I, we’re partners. He’s a lazy bum who loves food, and always seems to have guys on his mind. Yes, guys. He’s one of _them_. As for me, I usually sit at my desk and deal with my small stacks of paper and then begin to play a game, such as Solitaire, on the computer.

 

Tsuzuki came up and sat at his desk, picking up a pen and started on his mounds of paperwork. After several hours of this, Tsuzuki finally finishes and begins to make paper-airplanes out of what notebook paper he has left over. He then proceeds to chuck these planes at me like always. The first ten or so miss, and then two hit the computer screen. Tsuzuki throws his next plane and it hits the back of my head, making me mess up on my great-going Solitaire game.

 

I grab the planes he’s thrown at me and turn around, mad. “You baka! You messed me up!” I scream at him with several more insults as I throw his planes back at him, hitting him in the arms and face.

 

Within several moments we’re tossing paper-airplanes at each other and soon we’re flinging pencils and pens across the room, too. Just when Tsuzuki stood up and picked up his hole-puncher the door opens and the boss comes in, the ‘Big Cheese-sama’ as Tsuzuki likes to call him sometimes.

 

The boss shakes his head and directs us to put down our ‘weapons’. A real shame, as I had been reaching for my gun to shoot Tsuzuki with and hopefully kill the baka. We comply, though, with his wishes, and Tsuzuki walks over to him.

 

“What can I help you with today, sir?” Tsuzuki asks curiously.

 

The boss hands a file to Tsuzuki and walks over to me, handing me one, too. “A strange murder,” he begins, “There have been reports of several murders in the United States.”

 

“So?” Tsuzuki asks. “We deal with Japan, not the US. The other shinigame will have our heads!”

 

“This was sent to us from them,” the boss replied. “The three deaths that there have been have been solved as murder. Two drowned and one lit afire.”

 

“So, what’s so strange that they can’t handle,” I ask, looking at the file.

 

“One of the people who was targeted has disappeared. They say she’s been murdered, however her spirit can’t be found,” the boss answers. “This is where we come in. She was on her way to this city, and well, in order for us to even start investigating we need to ‘revive’ two of our shinigame.”

 

“Revive,” Tsuzuki and me ask together. The boss nods.

 

Tsuzuki frowns, “I’ve been alive once and didn’t really enjoy how it ended.”

 

“Who does,” I ask. Tsuzuki just glares at me in response.

 

The boss shakes his head. “Technically you’re both still going to be dead.”

 

“What do you mean,” Tsuzuki asks.

 

“You’ll just be revived with your bodies in perfect tact, but there’ll still be records of your deaths,” He answers, “However, you’ll be no different than you are now, except that being killed will be a lot easier.”

 

“As easy as the mortals,” I ask. He nods. I moan and then open the file. “Body and spirit incapable of being found for a 15-year old female from the United States on her way to Japan for vacation.”

 

“Talk about a bad vacation,” Tsuzuki says, looking at me. I shrug. There have been worse things we’ve seen.

 

“So, while you’re alive the mortals can see you, but,” the boss began, “You are not to, under any circumstances, search up information about your death! All your actions must be linked to solving this.”

 

“Right,” I look from the file to the boss, “But why don’t we just search around the area where the girl disappeared?”

 

“Because,” Tsuzuki begins, “Even if we were to find her, her body might be a wreak and on the verge of dying unless we can contact the living world’s authority.” I nod, understanding.

 

“Good, you understand,” the boss compliments. “And, Hisoka-kun?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You are not to go off in search of your family or attempt to become a threat to Muraki, understand?”

 

“Why would I?” Unhappily I nod my head. I then ask, “So when do we get restored?”

 

“As soon as you land in the mortal world.” The boss replies and then pauses, “Now, get going!”


	2. Stage Two

Slouching against a wall, I wait patiently. Tsuzuki is several feet away talking to a car dealer about renting a car for a few days perhaps. He was having trouble because the man wanted Yen to pay for it, and well, Tsuzuki and I were broke of Yen. Though we did have about a hundred Slyphs (the dead world’s currency) with us.

 

I look around and then begin to walk off after several minutes of listening to Tsuzuki and the man argue. I didn’t want to waste my time. I figured if I couldn’t go get revenge on Muraki then I might as well solve this case quickly and get home.

 

I walked down the streets. We were in downtown Kyoto. I looked around at the shops. Several were food shops and restaurants.

 

I paused at a shop’s door. It read “Madame Fortuneteller Fiona”. I don’t know why I stopped really, but I remember thinking: maybe she can help me find this girl? I walked up and opened the door, looking in. It was a small dark room with a curtain at the back behind a desk. Incense that smelled like fresh roses was burning on the desk by a small pendulum clock. The walls were painted a navy blue with gold stars and crescent moons all over. A dim lantern, hung from a rope to the ceiling, was burning.

 

I walked in farther and cleared my throat, “Hello?”

 

A heard a small reply from the back and an elderly woman, in dark robes with crosses and unkhs around her neck on thin cords, came out. She looked me over. “You’re not of this world, young one.” I remained silent, beginning to wonder if she was another hoax fortuneteller or the real deal.

 

“You wonder about your meaning that you had in life and,” she walked up to the desk and paused, “you seek to know the answers to finding another tortured soul.”

 

I nodded. “Yes, can you help me?” I thought for a few seconds, as my ability to read people’s minds began to work, again against my will.

 

She nodded; her mind was racing of thought of words to say. “You are a special soul, tortured by psychic powers and nightmares of your death. The answers you seek lie in a complex puzzle around this new soul you seek out.”

 

I grew intrigued; she was a real fortuneteller. I walked up to the desk and nodded, “Really? Where’s this soul?”

 

“In the depths of the city to the north, hidden in a stone box with chains and blood.” She paused, “Skulls and daggers around it. I see millions of cuts upon her and blood draining thickly from the hundreds of wounds on her flesh. The tears from the eyes don’t even clean the face of wounds and blood.”

 

“A stone box?” I began to think, should I continue on alone or should I go get Tsuzuki?

 

“I see a tall white man in front of her.” The fortuneteller continued, “No blood upon him but an evil sinister smile on his face.”

 

Muraki. I knew it couldn’t be anyone else. I turned to leave, “Thank you.” I walked over to the door and opened it.

 

“Young one,” she said, “The soul you seek is in a dangerous place and will soon pass on. That man will eat her soul then, you shouldn’t go alone.”

 

“If I were to go with my partner then that would be putting him in danger.” I said leaving. My mind was made up as I looked to the north. I would have to leave Tsuzuki behind and get to Muraki before he eats the soul. I didn’t bother trying to get a car, it would take too long.

 

I began to run through the streets north, until I reached the farthest north part of the city. I stopped, panting. I had forgotten how quickly a human’s body could get worn down without drinking or eating something. I couldn’t think about food now. I wasn’t some old glutton like Tsuzuki, and besides. I had a soul to save and one to kill.

 

I caught my breath quickly and ran on. When I saw the stone stairs only several feet away I ran faster. Halfway up the stairs my legs began to ache. It hurt and I could feel my weight getting stronger on them. I ran up higher and then there was a stone flat area for praying. I ran straight through the deserted area that was probably abandoned years ago. After the stone plateau several more steps went down slowly to a large stone door with a symbol on it.

 

I jumped down the stairs and landed at the foot of them. My weight too much to hold, so my landing was sloppy. I looked up, hearing evil laughter coming closer. I panicked. I looked around quickly and jumped into some plants, strangely enough that were still very healthy. I looked to the door concealed in my hiding place.

 

The large doors opened and out came a tall man dressed in white. He stopped laughing and grinned, “Too bad that soul was too weak to eat. I shall still have fun later in torturing her!” He laughed and walked up the steps, across the praying area and down the long stretch of steps back into the city.

 

I stood up thinking. Muraki, you bastard, what the hell are you up to? I then remembered through my anger the soul. I jumped out of hiding and ran into the temple. I stopped, seeing skulls and bones of various creatures all over the floors. I shivered, “This is like worse than Hell!”

 

I walked deeper, stepping on some of the bones along the way. As I continued in a straight path, I began to see human skeletons in cuffs and chains hung to the walls. Deeper in I heard soft crying. I stopped and began to think: maybe I should go get Tsuzuki?

 

I shook my head. I was already too far in to turn back now. I walked to where the crying was coming from and saw a human body dripping thick red blood chained to the wall. The body looked only to be about fifteen. About my age, how sad. I remember I began to feel pity for the girl. Then I looked carefully around. It was obvious the body was dead, but where had the crying soul gone?

 

“Hello?” I asked nicely. I then began to try and remember why Tsuzuki had dragged me to Kyoto of all places, then I remembered it was because the girl was murdered there. That’s why we had been called to deal with this instead of the US shinigame.

 

I heard the crying stop a bit, and out from behind a bloody statue a light figure of a girl came floating out slowly. “Hello?”

 

I nodded. “I’m here to help you.”

 

“You can see me?” she asked unsurely.

 

I nodded. “I’m a shinigame, a soul retriever, you could say…” I blinked stupidly. Did I just make myself sound like a dog?

 

The soul turned into a girl standing on the ground several inches shorter than me. She was in blue jeans and a blue and white-stripped t-shirt. Her hair was to her waist and black, with a braid on each side of her face and short bangs. Her eyes were a light green, like mine.

 

I blinked, staring at her eyes. Is she like me, able to sense other’s feelings?

 

She nodded, “I can sense other’s feelings, but I can’t read their minds so well.”

 

I blinked, surprised. “Wow. This is going to be really weird.”

 

She shrugged. She wasn’t scared of me, least not a lot. “Are you going to eat me, like that other man tried?”

 

“No.” I stated, “Who was that and what did he do to you?”

 

“I don’t know who he is,” she said. She noticed my disappointment, “Sorry. But, I just was getting on the plane and he stabbed me in my back. When I woke up my body was covered in cuts and I was chained here.”

 

“Do you know what he did to you aside from cutting you,” I asked, beginning to wonder if hers was as bad as mine.

 

“Yes,” she looked down, unhappily, “I know what he did to me.”

 

I looked down. My thoughts raced to sadness and anger, and I began to wonder if I needed Tsuzuki or not. I could feel her feelings were hurt and she wasn’t very happy, and scared.

 

We stood looking down at the ground for a while in silence. Neither one of us said a thing, as our feelings the other could sense explained everything.

 

I looked up after a while, “I’m Hisoka.”

 

She looked up to me. “You can call me Yukai.”

 


	3. Stage Three

I didn’t know what to say to her. It was obvious to me that this case ran into mine deeper than I had originally thought possible. I couldn’t think. I finally turned and began to walk out of there. She followed. I don’t know why, but she did. Opening the doors and stepping out I heard someone clear their throat. The automatic reaction was that I was in trouble. I froze and looked up.

 

Tsuzuki was standing at the top of the stairs, tapping his foot. He had, for once, a stern look on his face and it was directed at me of all people. His arms were crossed and he didn’t really look pleased. The feeling of fear I had when Muraki raped me several months ago zoomed through my body. It wasn’t the same kind of fear, but enough to make me feel guilty of something.

 

“You left me there at the car shop, Hisoka-kun,” Tsuzuki said. He began to step down, “Do you realize that we’re partners?”

 

He stopped halfway when he saw the soul behind me. He stared at the soul and finally blinked after a second of silence. “Who’s that?”

 

I stepped to the left and turned to Yukai, who wanted to stay hidden behind me. “This is the soul.”

 

“Really,” he asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah.” I answered, a bit uneasy for a change. “Uh, her name’s Yukai.” I paused for a second, looking to Tsuzuki. “And, she’s coming back with us to Headquarters.”

 

Tsuzuki walked down to me and stared at me. “Hisoka, you can’t just say she’s coming with us. She’s a soul!”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Tsuzuki cleared his throat. I could tell he was about to tell me something that was hard to word so I could understand. I could sense it. For some reason I couldn’t read his mind, and for once I actually wanted to know what he was going to say before he said it.

 

“Hisoka,” he said at last, “She’s not as exceptional as you. She won’t be granted time to prove and be admitted onto the shinigame rack.”

 

I was afraid to ask, but the words came, “What do you mean?” I didn’t know it, but she was clinging to every syllable Tsuzuki said more than I was at that moment.

 

“She can’t stay with us.” Tsuzuki paused, “She’s coming back with us to be questioned to help with the investigation in a minor way before being sent on.”

 

“Sent on,” she asked

 

Tsuzuki looked at her and then nodded, “It means you’ll be then judged by the High Shinigame to determine where you’ll be sent for your eternal time within the afterlife.”

 

It sunk into me quickly, and I could tell it did the same to her also. Tsuzuki turned and headed up the stairs, “Now that we’ve attained the soul we’re to report to the lake to get transported back.” He walked up the stairs in silence.

 

I looked at Yukai. Gloomily I sighed, “C’mon, Yukai. Let’s go.” I slowly walked up the stairs, following Tsuzuki. I heard Yukai walking several feet behind me, but still there.

 

Tsuzuki had gotten the car and it was waiting for us, parked at the bottom of the stone path. Tsuzuki got in and turned on the car. I let the girl into the back and sat beside her instead of sitting in the front passenger’s seat. No one said a word during the car ride to the lake. No radio was played. All we had to listen to was the low rumbling of the tires against the cement roads and the wind slamming against the frame of the car.

 

From the temple stairs to the Headquarters, Tsuzuki and I didn’t speak at all to each other. I only said a few words to Yukai, assuring her everything would be okay. Though I honestly really wasn’t sure. Tsuzuki took us up to our office and ordered us to wait there as he went ahead to the boss. I walked in and sat down at my desk.

 

Yukai looked around. “There’s no color.” I looked up to her. “There’s no color anywhere except for your clothes. How can you work like this?”

 

“I don’t know.” I said, leaning back in the chair, putting my feet on the desk. “I guess it never really noticed it so it never bothered me.”

 

Yukai looked around and then looked back to me. “Can I have some paper and some pens?”

 

I looked at her. “Sure.” I sat up and pulled out some red, blue and black pens. I then pulled out some paper and handed it to her. She took all materials and pulled Tsuzuki’s chair to the back by one of the windows.

 

I watched her as she began to color on one of the pages. After a little while, Tsuzuki still hadn’t come back. I continually checked the clock and the door. I looked back to her; she was drawing on a new page now. She finished that page when the door opened and Tsuzuki stepped in.

 

“Yukai,” he said. She looked up to him instantly. “The boss wants to see you in his office now.” She nodded, standing up. “I don’t think you’ll be coming back..”

 

“That’s okay,” she smiled to him, “I’ve done what I’ve needed to do.” She walked over to me and handed me back the spare paper and the pens. “Thanks, Hisoka.” She smiled, handing me one of the colored pages.

 

I nodded, “Welcome.”

 

She turned and walked to Tsuzuki. “Where’s his office?”

 

“I can’t let you go alone,” Tsuzuki stated, acting like a caring father. I had never seen him like this, and for once, I was proud to know him as well as I did.

 

“No,” she smiled, “I want to. This is something I would like to and request to do alone, sir.” Tsuzuki nodded. Yukai smiled and handed him the other colored paper. “Thanks for everything, guys.” She smiled and walked to the door, turned to us and winked back to us. “See ya on the other side.”

 

She left the room, closing the door and her shadow disappeared from the window. I sighed and looked down to my paper. It was half a rainbow and picture of me, with my hand on the side of the page. Tsuzuki looked at his and chuckled. He walked over to me and handed it to me.

 

“Look.”

 

I took his and put it next to mine. They matched up. The grass we were standing on had one word that could only be read when the pages were side-by-side. I smiled. “What a unique girl.”

 

“Sweet, isn’t she,” Tsuzuki asked.

 

I laughed and stood up. “For some reason, hearing you say that this time, it doesn’t sound perverted.”

 

Tsuzuki looked at me, surprised. “Really? Why do you say that?”

 

I walked over to the wall by the window where she had sat drawing these. “The way you looked at her, I noticed, you’re like a father.” I pinned up the two pictures, side-by-side.

 

I walked back to my desk and sat down, turning on my computer. I stared at the screen for a long while, pretending I was doing something. Tsuzuki sat back down at his desk, after returning his chair. Of course, he didn’t even notice it was missing until he fell onto the floor when he tried to sit down.

 

The next day, coming to work was one thing I didn’t want to do. When I came into the office, I looked onto the wall I always see white. There, by the window, were the two drawings Yukai had drawn. I walked over and read the one word they said, “Thanks!” I then noticed the signature in the bottom corner of both pages, “From Yukai. (^_^)” I smiled.

 

I turned to my desk; the chair wasn’t even facing me. I raised a brow and reached up, swinging the chair around. I dropped my jacket that was in my arms to the floor. The person in the chair looked at me.

 

“Oh! Hiya, Hisoka! I didn’t even hear you come in.” Yukai said with a bright smile.

 

I smiled and hugged her. “What are you doing here,” I asked, straightening back up.

 

“Well, the boss said I can stay as your third partner,” she said, “To work with you two in the office only, though.”

 

“Cool.” I smiled.

 

Tsuzuki came in and smiled, seeing Yukai. “Looks like my advice worked.” I stared at Tsuzuki.

 

We began to talk to each other. That room had never been this loud with voices that were all friendly to each other. I couldn’t believe it. I had two partners and I felt like I belonged. I felt like I was apart of something.

 

Apart of a family. At last.


End file.
